


Better Together

by Parsnik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gem Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnik/pseuds/Parsnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai and Kakashi fuse into one brand new, very tall, very strong, very confused person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kakagai Fusion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177609) by Rockingthegraveyard. 



> Chapters are going to be very short but I'm beginning to think that's just the only way I can write, I'm sorry.

Kakashi and Gai’s warm up has changed very little for a very long time. To an outside observer it looks more like a vicious tussle than an exercise, but the truth is that it’s entirely choreographed, and has been for years.

They’re not trying to hit each other – that’s only for challenges and sparring matches (and even then they pull their punches) – it’s just a well-practised routine of the more complicated taijutsu strikes and parries and they both know it by heart. Of course, this means they can do the entire warm up very quickly now and, of course, that means Gai has timed them occasionally and sometimes challenges Kakashi to beat their record. Usually, Kakashi will ask how it’s a challenge if there’s no winner and listen to Gai floundering for a few minutes before relenting and going along with it anyway.

But Kakashi likes it best when they don’t add anything extra to this, and not for the obvious reason but because he truly appreciates the way it already is. He can put the full force of his strength behind the jab _here_ because Gai knows exactly when it’s going to happen and he’ll deflect it _now_ and turn smoothly for a kick at _this_ angle and-

And it’s just to stretch out their muscles before they start and get their heart rates to pick up but that’s not really necessary anymore. Kakashi’s pulse speeds up whenever Gai touches him. He’d thought it was trepidation but he’s noticed how Gai laughs - too often and too loudly - when Kakashi is paying more blatant attention to him; and he’s noticed _himself_ paying attention to Gai - too often, too _much_.

They warm up. It’s choreography they know by heart and Kakashi likes it. They’re not going to hurt each other and he knows and Gai knows and Gai is with him. Gai is with him and Gai is _here_ and something warm inside Kakashi makes him feel like he’s going to melt into the blur of motion.

And then he feels something _shift_.


End file.
